Adios
by teen freak
Summary: RobStar. Starfire gets a bit jealous when Babs is back to say hi to Dick one last time, and it's up to him to assure her of their relationship. But what exactly is their relationship? Adios by La oreja de Van Gogh.


**A/N: Ok, people, I have an idea. I will now attempt to write a one-shot with tiny little Spanish lyrics sewn in between. I've never tried this before, but I speak English and I speak Spanish, so how hard could it be? PLEASE don't be too harsh on me, seeing as my computer refuses to type in accents and other punctuation marks necessary for Spanish literature. If you wanna know what they mean, just tell me in your REVIEW and I will gladly send you the translation.**

**Now, put the two capitalized words together and obey!**

**Disclaimer: Unless DC Comics suddenly decides to change Robin's outfit to the one he temporarily wore on the movie and decides to hand him over to me, I don't own anything.**

I sighed as my legs made their way to my home. My lungs ached, and my skin prickled from the cold outside. The wind blew on my soaking hair, almost freezing it to my scalp. I hurried my steps, knowing that by now she had probably reached the tower. I tried to pull my cape closer around myself, cursing whoever designed it for making it so short. My mind wandered on its own, uncovering memories and guilt as a small island came into view.

The tower rose ominously over the rest of the city, the droplets of rain falling upon it as bullets would. I distinctly saw a light flicker on deeper inside the building and smiled weakly. Soon after, several lights were turned on, symmetrically placed to follow a path. I knew she couldn't stand to be in the dark and would probably never bother to come back and turn them off.

Sighing, I made my way towards the island, making use of the one motorboat we had in stock as of now. Again, a memory surfaced. This one of Cyborg complaining about how Red Star had a snowmobile and he didn't think it enough to have a motorcycle, a car, a submarine, and a spaceship at his disposal. Hence the motorboat.

He had whined for weeks, doing everything in his power to convince me of obtaining the necessary materials. I remember frowning when his list of materials not only contained metal, propellers and motors, but laser cannons and a state of the art GPS along with seismic blasters.

"To match those on the T-Ship," he had said convincingly.

I shook my head to get my hair out of my face and started the motor. I ignored the water that was splashed on me due to the excessive amount of speed I was submitting the vehicle to, for who is able to feel a few doses of water when they are already drenched from head to toe?

The boat moved smoothly, gracefully parting the water to make way for itself on the ocean's surface. I took note of the approaching shore and proceeded to slow the boat. The floor moved somewhat roughly as the sand crunched under the new pressure and I stepped out.

_Tengo que irme ya, abrazame._

_Nada mas llegar, te llamare._

I walked to the front doors and frowned disapprovingly. Reaching for my belt, I retrieved a grappling hook and shot it up into the stormy sky. I felt it latch onto the roof and pressed the switch on the side of the device. The wire pulled me up effortlessly, launching me into the air when there was no more material to recollect. I landed gracefully and noiselessly by the roof door and entered without haste.

Once inside the tower I shook my head violently, desperate to get some of the water out of my hair.

I was on the top floor, meaning I was by my and Starfire's room. I walked silently through the hallway, stopping only when I came face to face with the imprint of her name on a steel door.

_Dejame marchar, no llores mas._

_Tumbate otra vez, te dormiras._

A small sound came from the room, one that constricted my heart with such force I thought it might burst. I could almost hear the liquid splashing softly on the carpet floor, the gentle whistle of tears sliding against her skin. I called out her name softly but without avail. She didn't answer, and she wasn't going to.

_Te he dejado atras y pienso en ti_

_Oigo "adios amor" caer sobre mi_

_Quiero irme de alli, no puedo escapar._

_Necesito volverte a abrazar._

I entered the override code into her access pad, yet hesitated in entering the room.

Starfire was lying face first on her pillow, which was half-way soaked with her tears, whatever slight mascara she wore had long gone settled upon the sheets. Her voice was nothing more than a whimper, one that was muffled by the pillows he had given her when Silkie had eaten a hole right through every single one she had.

"Starfire," I murmured almost rhythmically, stepping towards her bed carefully. Her hand stretched out beside her and I caught the hint, sitting next to her and taking her hand in mine. She squeezed it tightly and I pulled her up.

She sat beside me, her eyes irritated and her face wet from one too many tears shed.

_Ven, calmate no llores mas,_

I pulled my hand from hers and swiftly removed my gloves, using my bare skin to wipe whatever trace of water besides that from the rain had dared to linger on her cheeks. I guided her face towards me, forcibly making her face me. I could tell it was the very last thing she wanted to do right now, but I needed to tell her everything. I needed to clear up what had been smothered in ink and I needed to tell her I—

"Robin," she said almost solemnly, her voice as monotonous as it could be when it was choked with tears she had still to cry, "who is she?"

I smiled at her with what energy I could muster and took her hands in mine once again. "An old friend," I answered softly, "I just grew up with her, that's all."

Her forehead bore a frown that seemed to deepen with every word that escaped my mouth, and right now, you'd think I'd given a speech.

"So she must know you very well, yes?" her voice sounded demanding and sorrowful, a combination only she could manage to brew.

Now it was my turn to frown, "I guess so… But she just stopped by to say hi."

She chuckled dryly at my last comment and said coldly, "I seriously doubt that is all she was after."

_Si cierras los ojos versa que sigo junto a ti,_

_Que no me ire sin besar_

_Una de esas lagrimas que van de tu cara al mar,_

_La vida viene y va y se va_

I was about to respond, shockingly, to her scornful remark when a knock on her door shifted our attention.

"Dick?" a sweet and low voice came from the other side, making Starfire growl in a way that was far from inviting to whomever was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end, "Are you in here?"

I silently groaned and replied in a business-like manner, "I'm busy right now, Barbara."

"But I need to talk to you!" she said pleadingly, still not daring to open the door that currently stood ajar.

"I'm talking to Starfire," I said in a tone that indicated there wasn't much room for objection.

"But--"

"Leave." I said tautly, "Now."

We heard a scoff and the sound of tortured heels that were being made to walk faster than their creator would've thought appropriate. When we could consider the room safe and private once again, I directed myself to the woman before me.

I wanted to cry along with her, no, instead of her; to take her pain upon myself, and that feeling intensified at the sight of her flushed face.

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir._

_Tu en la habitacion, llorando por mi,_

"Star, there is absolutely no reason for you to be uncomfortable around Barbara," I said, holding up a hand when she looked ready to retort, "you are the only woman I ever want to spend my Saturday evenings with, she just dropped by at the wrong time."

Starfire smiled but her eyes told me something completely different to what she was trying to portray.

They were full of disbelief, and hurt. All for me. I had caused every single shadow that had ever dimmed the light in her eyes, but I urged myself to believe I had also been the one that had made her smile, laugh, and giggle so many times over the years. To my advantage, of course.

It was so hard to imagine that she made me so happy, to even consider the possibility of her being the woman Alfred had teased me about so much every day of my adolescent life.

And I could only hope I made her just as happy.

_Tu me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estare_

_A tu lado, cuidando de ti._

_Ven calmate no llores mas, _

_Si cierras los ojos veras que sigo junto a ti,_

My face hardened, "Star,"

She noticed the change in my mood and adapted, "Yes?"

I lifted a hand to her face, tenderly cupping her jaw, "Are you happy?"

She closed her eyes briefly and leaned into my touch, humming contently when my thumb stroked her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly, as if any change in vocal volume could shatter the spell that seemed to have overpowered me, found a weak spot in my defense.

I smiled and leaned my face closer to hers, "Never mind,"

_Que no me ire sin besar_

_Una de esas lagrimas que van de tu cara al mar_

The world disappeared, all noise was dulled, senses were redirected, the second my lips brushed hers. She trembled, whether from the cold or from the attention my hands were giving her lower back, I couldn't find it in me to decide. She broke her lips from mine long enough to whisper my name, a name no one ever called me by unless they were stiff businessmen from Wayne Corp. She said it so softly, so delicately…

"Richard…"

I established our contact again, murmuring her name between soft kisses. She deserved so much better than what she was getting, than what she had chosen… But I loved her.

That was it!

I loved her.

I loved her.

I loved her.

Now to say it.

Without my brain's approval, my lips left hers and traveled down her jaw, lovingly exploring the tender flesh that was the hollow of her neck and then she said it first.

"I love you…"

Whether she meant it or her words were being inspired by passion, I couldn't help but respond sincerely, dragging my mouth to her ear and whispering.

"I love you, Kori,"

She gasped softly as I combined her name with a kiss, returning my interest to her own lips.

More because of lack of oxygen than anything else, we parted.

I smiled crookedly at her, the boyish grin no man seems to outgrow making an appearance. She giggled and kissed my lips softly, whispering the fact that she was exhausted.

I chuckled and nodded, lifting her off her feet and onto her bed proper and effortlessly. I pulled the covers over her shoulders and kissed her forehead, murmuring a sweet good-night.

She groaned quietly and shook her head, grabbing my arm insistently. I glanced at her questioningly, knowing full well that she was awake. She lifted the covers and moved to the side invitingly, gently pulling me down to her.

I happily complied, discretely removing my shoes and my mask before facing her again. I settled beside her, protectively wrapping my arms around her tired body. She kissed my cheek softly and whispered, "Of course I'm happy," and rested her head on my chest, apparently lulled by the rise and fall of my breathing or the beating of my heart (which must have increased by at least a hundred percent by then).

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift off along with hers, only allowing one thought to pass through my head.

_La vida viene y va y se va..._

**A/N: I don't know, I felt like writing some random fluff to inspire me… Don't worry, I've been trying to get the inspiration back for my stories, and sometimes, one-shots do the trick…**

**Guys please review and let me know if you want the translation for the lyrics.**

**Kay? Kay.**

**TF**


End file.
